


take my hand

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Calloused fingers took Steve’s hand in their grasp and squeezed tight.





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> For Cap-IM Stony Bingo Square S2 - hurt/comfort
> 
> I actually managed exactly 100 words! Woo!

Steve was consumed by memories of falling, of air roaring in his ears as he hurtled back to earth, of reaching for a red and gunmetal gauntlet and finding it just out of reach, and of finally crashing to the ground. They ate at him until he was left untethered, in darkness.

“Open your eyes, darling.”

Calloused fingers took Steve’s hand in their grasp and squeezed tight. That tiny point of connection was enough to pull Steve from the murky depths of his mind.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze falling on the warm hand around his. He was safe.


End file.
